


Vanden's Many Orcish Men

by Sirianna123



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: Based on one Cards Against Caldera Card cards.
Relationships: Astra/Aerenthias Van Wymarck, Cassian/Renard (Life of the Party), Cassian/Vanden (Life of the Party)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Vanden's Many Orcish Men

**Author's Note:**

> All the charaters belong to nyxrising team.
> 
> This work is just a work of authors overactive imagination and quarantine and lack of those great characters.

Shadebourne wasn't a city one would visit for fun or vacation. It was dark, dirty and too far from the sea. Especially for Myrin /mirin/. He was born and raised at sea and didn't like to travel inland much. The fact he was in this hell hole of a city meant he owed someone a big favour and said person decided to use it.

"Rat-man, you are more of a disaster then I remember, we've been here for three days and you are completely smashed," a tall, long-haired handsome orc with one tusk with a ring with a diamond on it and other either golden or gilded, in a white shirt he didn't bother to tie up, showing quite a bit of his chest, dark pants and thigh-high boots, said to a sheep or a very fluffy goat with a sleeveless captain's coat on its back, "if it wasn't for Missy Captain I would have left you in the first bar and never came back for you." All the answer he got was untangible mumbling from inside the goat-sheep. "If he sounds like he is about to vomit, you can just throw him off, Angie," he added patting his companion affectionately and took his coat off. Whoever was 'riding' the goat-sheep was invisible in its fluff.

They've been in the city looking for a very specific group of six people, and out of the two of them Rat-man has met them recently, and Myrin only meet one of them but it's been a few years and had no idea who others were except from a very fast description based on which he had a feeling he knew one more person from the party. Well, he was completely sure he did. So far they searched three levels of the city, more like Myrin did, Rat-man only got drunk and annoyed people by talking about his crush, he mostly annoyed Myrin but Missy would have his head if he left him to die on the side of a street so he had no choice but to drag the pathetic sac along.

"Maybe Addie will know something," Myrin wondered. His ship was once hired to transport some mercenaries along the coast a couple of years ago, Addie was among them and they kind of became friends, bonded over Angie and Addie's bear being cute. And Addie didn't mind Angie's wake up call, he'd make a great sailor, and was orc enough for his crew. Ursa Volantis was from Shadebourne, and there is a good chance they might have seen Little Princeling and his friends. "We're off to the fourth tier, Rat-man, don't vomit on Angie or I'll leave you on the street," he decided and turned his horse, his companion's horse and Angie towards the gate.

After a couple of hours and a few questions, Myrin was knocking on Ursa Volantis' barracks' door.

He was greeted by a half-orc half-elf woman, with a dark white undercut. "Hello, I'm Myrin, I'm looking for Addie," he said with a curt bow. He might have been raised a pirate, but he wasn't raised to be rude. After a moment and a loud shout, Addie was at the door with a wide smile seeing a familiar face.

"Myrin? What are you doing so far from the sea?"

"Favour for a friend, I'm looking for a little princeling, ginger, narrow shoulders, has five friends with him, a green tiefling?"

Addie laughed at it, "Boske's friends? Ay, Boske you know if the Dawnbringers are back?" he asked the lady who opened the door.

"I think so, I saw Elyse earlier today when picking up that package from the smith, why?"

"No reason, my buddy here is looking for them, we can take you to their barracks, but at a cost of petting Angie," Addie said turning to Myrin with a very serious face.

"Okay, watch out for Rat-man." Myrin agreed. It was easier than he thought.

"Who?" Both Boske and Addie asked afr=ter getting a replacement guard for the gate.

Myrin just fished out a foot from Angie's impressive floof, prompting a complaint from a man buried there, "He's been drinking since we got to the city" he explained letting go as the 'rat-man' started kicking "he's feisty. Shall we? I want to be out of this city as fast as I can, no offence."

"None taken, but it is getting better," Addie laughed as he and Boska petted the coat-sheep

"Addie, I'll punch you for not telling me about her earlier," Boska glared at Addie.

"I'd rather you don't, I still remember how you broke that guys arm that one time..."

The way to Dawnbringers barracks was filled with crazy stories from both sides, including something about a drunk half-elf turning into a goose, a knife hair cut, a beer boot and a jug of mayonnaise from Boska and Addie, and crazy stories about sea monsters, Arakian's and Erranians.

"..I tell you, I thought they would get us, I was never that happy to see a sea serpent, they really need to understand I'm no longer a pirate. Angelica is a transportation vessel with military-grade defences, nothing more," Myrin sighed as they stopped.

"You named your ship after your goat?" Boska asked.

"No, no ith the other way around, Angelica the First is my ship and Angelica the Second is here," he corrected.

"We're here," Addie pointed a door with a sun painted on it.

"Thank you two," Myrin gave a tiny bow to them, he expected them to leave but they both stayed.

"We have to have a word with them for not visiting but being back in the city."

Myrin just nodded and banged on the door, loudly.

In just a minute the door was opened by a tall, handsome elf with dark skin decorated with golden henna.

"Little Thiarin?" Myrin was expecting him, but it was still shocking, "do you know what I had to go through when your mother came to a conclusion that you run away? She blamed me so hard for it, the whole dock heard, the royal palace heard, Missy Captain came for a favour, she was so loud," he complained messing Cassian's hair.

Boska and Addie were instantly interested where they know each other, "We thought you only know Vanden."

"I know the little Prince, all right," Where is the narrow-shouldered brat?" he asked Cassian who at this point let them in.

"Sleeping? Most of the party is sleeping now."

Myrin nodded, "Angelica, wake up call, mind the buildings," he commanded no bothering to remove the Rat-man off of her.

Hearing the command, Angie kicked off, stood on her hind legs throwing someone red, looking like a privateer, and let out a roar that sounded more like a dragon than a goat accompanied with a loud crackle of thunder as a cone of thunderous magic spit out of her mouth, leathery dragon wings opening from under the floof, only now one could notice how her hooves were sharper and divided into three and looked a bit like dragon claws.

"What is she?" Boska shouted at the spectacle.

"Dragon goat," Myrin explained, "Found her egg back in my pirate days, we wanted to sell it but she hatched before we managed to do it, imprinted onto me and now thinks I'm her parent. Anyway, this should wake up out little prince, maybe remind him some of the good ol' days when Missy Captain left him with me so he could learn some sailing, no one in the navy wanted him," he laughed as panic erupted in the barracks.

On the roof, another flash of electric energy sparkled as someone flew down from there. A woman with long blue hair shaved on one side. From the mess hall an elvish woman with white hair and a very tall half-elf burst out, ready for a fight, from one of the doors a green tiefling looked out and shouted "Arenthias?!" seeing the mess the red-skinned man was on the floor, he was currently cursing loudly at Myrin.

Finally, from definitely not his room burst out a ginger man with freckles and no shirt on. Not that Myrin knew it was not his room, but Cassian giggling next to him gave him an impression it was not. "Myrin? Angelica? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Missy Captain sends her regards, a letter and a Rat-man," Myrin explained picking up Arenthias by the back of his shirt, prompting another wave of complaints.

"You'll rip it, I can't see him with a ripped shirt," he slurred attempting to kick Myrin who just dropped him on a nearby bench.

"Quiet, Rat-man, it's your fault you're drunk, we've been searching the city for you for three days," Myrin complained "I had to put up with 'Astra this' and 'Astra that' all the way from Mirrortail. And put on a shirt, Jossy will blame me if you get sick. I've got enough with just sonnapping from Mrs Thiarin. And you need to apologize for spoiling Angie when you were with us, she now expects extra veggies every time we eat."

Vanden was in the meantime realizing where he was and turned to put on a shirt, blushing furiously. Blue haired woman introduced herself as Elyse and asked if the can pet and cuddle Angelica, after getting a yes she and Boska and Addie started petting the very happy dragon goat, wings still out, some static clinging to the wool, sending tiny sparks to them, not enough to hurt. Elves from the kitchen also came down and joined the petting party, asking questions about Angie, with same egg story in return. The tiefling was nursing Arenthias.

"Rat-man will be okay," Myrin rolled his eyes. "You Astra? I heard a lot about you, you have a lot of apologizing for this idiot, you're all he's talking about".

Cassian nodded in agreement, "You should have shaved his moustache," he said quietly enough for Astra not to hear.

"How do you know Vanden and Jocelyn?" the white-haired elf asked moving away from the goat.

"Missy D'Fabron helped me transition from pirate to a legitimate sea captain, I ow her many favours, she never plays cards for money. Little Prince Narrow Shoulders was learning ship basics from my crew, the navy didn't want that responsibility, and we taught him Orcish, I'm certain he knows some terminology better in Orcish than common," he mussed with a grin, "I'm pretty sure I've been his first crush," he nudged Cassian who only raised an eyebrow at it.

"Cassian," Elyse looked at the warlock, "why did Vanden come out of your room?"

"I'm making him some more clothes to accommodate the wings."

Myrin laughed at it, "So our princeling's hot his feathers back? Good."

"I'm Boblem, your goat is very nice. Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters might appear but I'm not sure so I'll leave it as done.
> 
> Comments are welcome.


End file.
